1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container accessories, and in particular, to a contents extractor for jars that is used to extract the residual contents from the bottom of the jar to make efficient use of the storage space provided by the jar.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, the conventional means for storing perishable foods has involved the use of glass, plastic and metal jars and cans that have an inherent oxygen barrier characteristic. One problem with conventional storage means is that when an item that it is being stored in a jar, such as mayonnaise or apple butter, is running low, it makes it difficult to reach the bottom of the jar (whether you are using a spoon or any other device or food such as a chip) and scoop up the contents. This is not an efficient use of the storage space provided by the jar, and can result in messes and spills trying to scoop out the contents. The need for a device that allows an efficient and easy method to reach items from a bottom of a jar shows that there is still room for improvement in the art.
Thus, a contents extractor for jars solving the aforementioned problems is desired.